Who'd a Guessed?
by inkstainedbrit
Summary: "Who'd a guessed a Slytherin could be alright?" "Who'd a guessed a Ravenclaw couldn't care about classes?" Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, sixth year, prefect, chaser on the Slytherin house team. Thalia Grace, fifth year, beater on the Ravenclaw house team. This is a hardcore Theyna story but other PJO and HoO characters are here.
1. Slytherin's Gossip Too

"_**Who'd a guessed a Slytherin could be alright?" "Who'd a guessed a Ravenclaw couldn't care about classes?" Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, sixth year, prefect, chaser on the Slytherin house team. Thalia Grace, fifth year, beater on the Ravenclaw house team. This is a hardcore Theyna story but other PJO and HoO characters are here.**_

_**~Who'd a Guessed? ~**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters or the setting of Hogwarts, Rick Riordan and JK Rowling do. I'm just borrowing them.**_

_**Chapter 1 – Reyna**_

I sat on the polished oak bench, my right leg crossed over my left. My right elbow ached from where it rested on the solid oak, my chin in my right hand while my left lay in my lap. I checked my watch, certain another half hour had passed. No, it had only been eight minutes since I last looked. I sighed and attempted to listen to my fellow chaser, Calypso Ogygia, and our seeker, Silena Beauregard, chat about their summers.

"I wonder if Charlie will finally ask?" Silena asked Calypso, a heavy sigh accompanied her elbow thudding onto the table and a dreamy look.

"I'm not sure, sounds like he might do." Calypso replied as she played with her silverware.

"Charlie?" I ask and they both look at me, Silena laughs.

"Well hi Reyna, I forgot you were there." From anyone else that would be insulting but even if she was a Slytherin, Silena was one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. She was Sorted into Slytherin purely by her ambition.

"Charles Beckendorf, the Hufflepuff keeper. He's so dreamy," Silena said with another faraway look in her blue eyes. I knew who she was talking about now. Charles Beckendorf was well over six foot and built like a weightlifter with huge hands, it was a wonder a broomstick lifted him and that anyone could score against him in Quidditch. He was probably the only reason no one overlooked the Hufflepuff house team anymore. Even I struggled to score against him, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were much easier.

Calypso and I made eye contact, she rolled her eyes playfully. We both knew that Silena was now going to be daydreaming about Beckendorf until either the Sorting or dinner began. She'd been like this since last Christmas and I'd hoped something would be resolved over the summer but apparently not. Apparently Silena's ambition stopped at pushing a relationship with a certain Hufflepuff boy.

"How was your summer Nico?" Calypso asked and I raised an eyebrow at her attempt to talk to the moody sixteen year old beside me. Everything about Nico di Angelo screamed 'brooding emo' – too long black hair, pale skin, dark shadows under equally dark eyes, skinny, quiet. His idea of a conversation was a one-word reply to a question offered directly to him when a glare wouldn't suffice. He was probably the closest friend I have.

"Bright," He deadpanned, not looking up from the table. Calypso laughed at the surly attitude he displayed before turning to start a conversation with the fifth year girl beside her. I knew his summer had been spent being forced into participating in family time. His cousin's and their friends were mostly Gryffindor and Ravenclaw with the odd Hufflepuff. I found it strange that you could have such a close friendship with members of different houses.

Then again, as a Slytherin, no-one but other Slytherin's bothered with me. It would have annoyed me that such prejudice occurred but I had never tried to prove them wrong so I couldn't blame them.

I was distracted by a large group entering together. I counted six Gryffindor's, four Ravenclaw's and three Hufflepuff's. They split and I found myself watching the four Ravenclaw's make their way towards the Ravenclaw table which was the one closest to the Slytherin table. I recognised all four as being members of the Ravenclaw house team – two chasers, one beater and the seeker – but I couldn't recall their names.

For some reason, I focused on one of the two brunette girls. Her dark hair was short and spiky, unruly as if she'd just rolled out of bed mere seconds ago. If not for her smile as she chatted with the blonde seeker you'd think she had just got up. She reached the Ravenclaw table and somehow her eyes flickered over to mine as she placed her hands on the wood. I didn't look away, that would mean I was embarrassed at being caught. A teasing smirk appeared on her face as she kept eye contact, lifting her legs one at a time to step over the bench. Just before she sat down and disappeared from my view she winked. Fast enough to make me wonder if it had happened yet somehow slowly enough for me to feel a light warmth on my cheeks.

Thank Merlin I was tanned enough you couldn't see my blush unless you were sat beside me.

I stared for a few more seconds before a hush fell over the Great Hall. The doors opened and Professor Sprout led the first years down the centre towards the front where the Sorting Hat now stood on a three-legged stool.

The Sorting was about to begin.


	2. Ravenclaw's Don't Always Listen

"_**Who'd a guessed a Slytherin could be alright?" "Who'd a guessed a Ravenclaw couldn't care about classes?" Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, sixth year, prefect, chaser on the Slytherin house team. Thalia Grace, fifth year, beater on the Ravenclaw house team. This is a hardcore Theyna story but other PJO and HoO characters are here.**_

_**~Who'd a Guessed? ~**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters or the setting of Hogwarts, Rick Riordan and JK Rowling do. I'm just borrowing them.**_

_**Chapter 2 – Thalia**_

"We're gonna kick your ass Thals!"

"Bring it on Jase!"

I laughed as he ran at me, throwing his arms around my waist in a half-assed rugby tackle. He should've learnt by now that half-assed tackles make easy pickings for a headlock.

"Guys c'mon, fight afterwards." Piper McLean said but she was trying not to laugh at her boyfriend getting owned by his little sister. The others were having no qualms about keeping their laughter in. Our cousin Percy was being supported by his girlfriend Annabeth he was laughing so hard. I let Jason go but not until after I'd ruffled his hair. He pushed me and I fell into Leo who went straight into Frank and bounced back into Jason. Annabeth rolled her eyes and pulled me away by the elbow towards the Ravenclaw table, Zoë and Will followed.

"Do you have to fight all the time?"

"Annabeth how little you know about the mysterious realm of older brothers. I gotta keep my rep before he drags it down."

"What rep?"

"My incredibly badass rep," I replied with a smile and she just chuckled.

I reached the Ravenclaw table and looked up as I put my hands on the wood. Right in front of me, back near enough against the stone wall, was a girl. Even without the silver and green I would've pinned her as a Slytherin. Tan skin contrasted against the white shirt but went well with the emerald lining of her robes. A long dark braid fell over her shoulder even as her bangs fell a little unevenly, she clearly only cared about getting her hair out of her face. She kept eye contact, watching as I stepped over the bench.

I smirked at her boldness and, just before my butt hit the bench, I winked. I don't know if she saw it or not but it would be interesting if she had done.

I adjusted my robes slightly, ran a hand through my hair to ensure it was still spiky and then rested my elbow on the table.

A hush fell and the doors swung open. I yawned and leant back against Annabeth who grumbled a comment about my laziness in my ear but didn't push me away. I listened until the third kid was Sorted into Ravenclaw then shut off. I don't have the attention span for the Sorting.

I looked to my left, bored of staring at the back of Will's perfectly styled blonde head. My eyes fell on the Slytherin table, or rather, the girl who had caught my attention not ten minutes ago. From my slouching position I had an unobstructed view of her. She hadn't moved but as I watched she sat up taking her elbow off the table and rolled her shoulders back as if she'd been sitting there for too long.

I don't know how long I was staring at her for but her attention drifted away from the Sorting and her eyes landed on me. Just as she had, I didn't look away. After a minute or so she lifted one eyebrow then turned back to the front. I carried on staring at her, call me a creep if you want but she clearly didn't mind.

Annabeth pushed me as the Sorting finished and I scowled but sat up, reaching up to run a hand through my hair again as I yawned. It got longer every year and the fact I needed to eat RIGHT NOW made it last even longer. I stretched the best I could, completely ignoring McGonagall's start of term speech. I tilted my head to stretch my neck and noticed my other cousin Nico di Angelo. He looked like he always did, brooding and emo, but that wasn't why I kept staring.

He was sitting beside a certain dark-haired girl, the one I'd just spent the entire Sorting staring at and exchanging the odd moment of eye contact accompanied with a few winks and smirks.

"Hey, do you know who that is sitting by Nico?" I asked Annabeth who looked over to the Slytherin table. I could almost see her mind churning through her database of names and faces; she was scarily knowledgeable of everyone in the fourth year and above.

"Reyna Arellano, sixth year, prefect and Quidditch captain. She's been a chaser on the Slytherin team for three years. She's one of the best chasers in Hogwarts history; she's never scored less than seven goals in a game and averages ten." Annabeth stated as she piled food onto her plate.

I wondered how I didn't know who she was. Even if it was only going to be my, hopefully, second year as a Ravenclaw beater I thought I knew all of the house team Quidditch players. I frowned as I piled mashed potatoes onto my plate, why didn't I recognise her?

I knew one thing for sure: I was definitely going to be paying attention to Slytherin Quidditch from now on. I wonder if Nico knew when the team try outs were.


End file.
